Rule Number One
by Ryuiichi Hyuuga
Summary: The most important rule bodyguards have to abide by, is to never fall in love with your ward. Then again, Uchiha Sasuke was known for breaking rules. SasuNaru.


**CHAPTER 1:**

"I don't need a bodyguard!"

Iruka and Kakashi winced as the blonde teenager stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. Iruka sighed then he turned his head towards the grey-haired man beside him with a face clearly saying, 'Tell me what to do'

Kakashi raised a brow, "Aren't you his father?"

Iruka groaned, "You're useless"

The grey-haired man smiled beneath his mask, "And you love me anyways"

Iruka rolled his eyes, trying not to smile at what the other man said.

-

-

-

-

-

Uzumaki Naruto was having the time of his life. The concerts, the fans, the parties. It was everything he could ever ask for. Then the letters started. At first it expressed how much the sender loved him—obsessed with him really. Naruto thought it was creepy but brushed it off. Then it gradually increased and even more disturbing. There was even one that was written with blood. Iruka, Kakashi and his friends started to worry but the blonde paid no attention to it.

"I'm serious Naruto" Sakura, his best friend growled at him "You should listen to Iruka you idiot!"

"Why?" He whined as he sat down on the edge of Sakura's bed, "I don't need one anyways!"

"Oh shut up, idiot" The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes, "What happens when they kidnap you and hold you for ransom? Or worse! What happens when they kidnap you and take advantage of your uke-ness!"

"What the hell do you mean uke-ness?!"

"Do you understand what's at stake here, Naruto?!" Sakura shrieked as she grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently, "It's your virginity! Your precious _virginity_! We have to protect it at all cost!"

"I'm not an uke!"

Sakura raised a brow and placed her hands on her hips, "Naruto _puh-lease_, you couldn't be dominant even with a woman"

"Are you implying that I'm gay?"

"…You've never really showed any interest in women so…"

"I'm not gay!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say"

"Sakura!"

The pink-haired girl chuckled, "Sorry, sorry but you're just so cute when your mad"

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

"Anyways" Sakura said as she brought up a blouse, "Should I wear this one?"

"Ugh, _gosh _no. It so doesn't go with your skirt" Naruto said with a grimace, "Wear the checkered one. It looks _so_ much better"

Sakura smirked, "Sure, Naruto. Sure you're not gay"

Naruto blushed in anger, "It's not like that!"

-

-

-

-

-

"Stupid Sakura, Stupid Iruka, Stupid Kakashi" Naruto muttered under his breath as he exited a small café, "Implying I'm weak and gay! How dare they! I can protect myself"

He took a sip from his coffee and shoved his other hand into his jacket's right pocket.

So maybe he wasn't the strongest guy out there. And so what if he liked to spend his money on expensive designer clothes? And his friends were mostly girls? That really didn't mean anything.

Too engrossed in his thoughts, he wasn't watching where he was going. He suddenly bumped into something hard and his drink flew out of his hand.

"What the fuck?!"

He then realized he bumped into someone and spilt his drink over him. He turned thirty shades of red in embarrassment and panicked as he flailed his arms around.

"I-I…!" He stammered, "I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry! I w-wasn't paying attention! I'll buy you a new shirt if you want."

"Tch! Watch where you're going, moron!"

"What?" Naruto growled out, "Do you know who I am? I'm trying to be nice here!"

"Yeah I know who you are" The person said as he narrowed his ebony-colored eyes, "You're that gay pop-star, Uzumaki Naruto and I don't care if you're trying to be nice. You spilled coffee all over my shirt"

"I offered to buy you a new one, teme!"

"I don't want a new one, dobe!"

"Arrgh! Whatever!" Naruto yelled as he began to stomp pass him, "I don't need this shit!"

The other man just looked at his coffee-stained shirt and smirked.

-

-

-

-

-

Naruto entered the apartment he shared with Iruka and Kakashi.

"Welcome back. I—"

Iruka was cut off by Naruto stomping pass him and slamming his bedroom door shut. He turned his head towards Kakashi, who was reading the new volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

"What was that all about?"

Kakashi shrugged, "PMS?"

Iruka rolled his eyes and went back to cooking their dinner.

-

-

**So, continue or not?**

**I know what you're all thinking. A new story? Again? Well yeah, check out my profile. I explained everything there. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. If you have anything that you don't like about it aside from the fact it is _shonen-ai _tell me alright? As long as you aren't rude. So you better remember to review if you want me to make a second chapter. **

**-RYUIICHI H.  
**


End file.
